


One Thing I'm Sure About

by HarmonizingSunsets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One-Shot, but cog left so many unknowns between them, cog spoilers, guys I love them, newtina, post Crimes of Grindelwald, so I had to write a fic, some angst and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonizingSunsets/pseuds/HarmonizingSunsets
Summary: His mind was racing. Newt felt like it was getting harder to breathe, like all the air was being sucked out of the room. “Because—.”“Because of what?”“I can’t lose you!” he suddenly said, his voice high and fractured with emotion.A letter arrives for Newt and Tina from Grindelwald. Newt knows they have to face him, but is afraid that nothing will be the same for them after. Confronting him again means risking it all, including the relationship they now have. Tina reassures him.





	One Thing I'm Sure About

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I loved Crimes of Grindelwald and all the Newtina scenes we got. Even though their feelings were evident in the movie, we don't quite know what's in store for them after. I hope they get together not too soon after the movie. I wrote this and hope you enjoy!

Newt hadn’t brought himself to look away from the letter since it arrived a few hours ago. It had slid through his flat door. It was like a gust of wind had blown it through on a whim, as if its contents didn’t bring ruin to the inhibitors.

He was currently pacing his small kitchen, a cup of tea long forgotten on the table. The sky outside was beginning to dim, only a little bit of light coming through the windows and illuminating the room.

It had been such a nice day. Newt almost forgot how pleasant his afternoon had been. The nifflers hadn’t stirred out of their designated space, the occamies had kept their voices down, and Kelpie had been fairly calm after a morning ride. But as soon as that letter flew under while he was trying to prepare something for dinner, every content notion in his head had dwindled after reading Grindelwald’s message.

He knew he should have gone down to the Ministry the second he got it. Every time over the last few hours he tried to get close to the door, he would retract and begin pacing again. He had coursed his fingers through his hair so much that it looked like it had been afflicted with an electric shock. Newt thought he must have looked like a madman, but he couldn’t soothe his nerves and continued to writhe around his home.

He’d gone through his head all his options, but couldn’t bring himself to choose one. He wanted to put off the inevitability of what the letter was asking, remain in peace as they had for the past year. It was hard to find a new normal after Paris, but they’d slowly gotten into a new rhythm of things that he knew would be shaken by this news.

Tina had moved to England for a new position. After there had been no sign of Queenie for a few weeks, she couldn’t find herself able to stay in their apartment in New York. She told him before applying for the job in a letter. He replied instantly and was fully supportive of her moving if it meant she would be happy. Also, her being closer to him was a favorable upside of the new position. He’d even helped set her up with a flat before she arrived. It was exactly five minutes away from his. Tina couldn’t help but tease him for his choice, but she signed her lease gladly with that information in mind.

This past year, they’d somehow been able to overcome their previous hesitancies and had begun a relationship. While the effects of Paris had been terrible and still weighed on both of their shoulders, the last year with her had been one of the best of his life. He loved that he got to spend more time with her and enjoyed showing her around the wizarding community in London when they both were available.

Although she dearly loved New York, he could tell England was growing on her. When they started sending her off on cases out of the country, she even told him she was a bit homesick and missed London’s fog and its ancient buildings. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to find someone that made him feel the way Tina does. Tina had even confessed to that same sentiment about him, much to his amazement. They found happiness with one another.

However, this letter would change everything.

He looked at it for a few more moments, before forcing himself to place the letter in his coat pocket. Tina would be upset if he went alone, he was sure of that. But accepting this letters commands on his own meant she would be safe, which could be worth every scolding look he would get. He had chosen his side. Newt had to face the terms somehow that Grindelwald laid out for him in ink.

Still, his feet didn’t move towards the door. His better sense kept him planted in his flat. He had no clue what was right at that moment.

A creak of the door awoke him from his trance. He hurriedly parted from the kitchen with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. As he neared the door, he let out a breath of relief as Tina appeared in the doorframe. She gave a bright smile as she entered. She dropped her briefcase on the ground with enervation, as if it weighed as much as a Zouwu.

“Hello, Newt,” she sighed, the exhaustion from her day at work coating her voice.

Newt’s blinked a few times before snapping himself out of his thoughts. He squirmed over to her and helped her take off her jacket. It was the pale blue one Bunty helped him pick out for her birthday. She let it fall off her shoulders and into his hands. He hung her coat off his arms. Newt then raised his hands so they rested on her shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze before stepping away to hang up the jacket.

“Hello, Tina,” he replied, smiling as he did so, even though the burden that resided in his chest made him feel anything but cheerful.

She gave him a soft peck on the cheek before dropping onto a chair, hanging her head back with a groan. Tina placed her wand loudly on the table next to her, and Newt had to stop it from rolling off.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I had. I know I’m currently the best line of communication between MACUSA and the Ministry since I’ve been here, but it’s frustrating having to listen to both sides squabble all the time.”

He pulled up the seat next to hers, humming sympathetically. As he looked up at Tina who was in his apartment and by his side, he couldn’t keep himself from leaning over.

He brushed his lips gently onto hers. Tina was surprised by his sudden expression of affection but quickly leaned into his touch. He could feel her smile against his lips, cupping his cheeks and making his pulse begin to beat faster.

Newt felt desperate to keep everything how it was. He felt himself be carried away and quickened the kiss. He ran a hand tentatively through her hair and felt like Tina was the only thing keeping him grounded in reality.

Tina after a few moments pulled away. She let out a shaky breath and leaned her forehead against his.

“Wow what a warm welcome, what did I do to deserve such a greeting?” she asked, giggling lightly against his cheek.

Newt tried to memorize the sound. It wasn’t often enough he got to hear her laugh so easily. Her voice always seemed to mesmerize the air around her when she laughed. He closed his eyes, taking in the wonder that was Tina Goldstein.

“What do you mean? Surely my actions aren’t so strange,” he said as calmly as he could, but could hear the tremor in his words betraying his true feelings.

She pulled her head back, looking at him more intently. Tina’s eyes scanned him, her brows knitting as he continued to gaze at her. He only noticed that his fingers were twitching as she placed her hand in his. She scooted the wooden chair right against Newt’s, so her side touched his.

“You are usually strange, which I like about you,” she amended quickly, assuring she was joking by nudging his side with her hip.

He gave a stiff laugh in response, causing Tina’s face to look at him in further puzzlement. Newt couldn’t bring himself to look away, fascinated by her in every way imaginable. He couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her.

“You’re staring at me like I’m about to evaporate from existence,” Tina confronted, her eyes flickering over him in slight worry.

He leaned away, putting his back onto the chair. The panic in him began to resurface, and couldn’t stop himself but continue to watch Tina intensely. If he told her, they might never be in this flat together again. He opened his mouth a few times but found himself pursing his lips to stop any words that could tumble out.

“My wands on the table,” she said, gesturing to it to prove that it was away from her grasp. “I’m not going to apparate or anything. I’m staying right here.”

Tina laughed a bit nervously, trying to ease the mood. He paused, glancing down and holding her hand tighter.

“Will you really?” Newt asked seriously, unable to stop the question from leaving his mouth.

She folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrows quirking up in curiosity. “Newt, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he says a bit too quickly, standing up and grabbing the teacup that sat on a table as a way to distract himself. He tipped its contents back and forth, watching the brown liquid sway in the porcelain cup. He was surprised it hadn’t broken yet as his hands were still trembling.

Tina stood up not too long after himself, slowly taking the cup from him. She carefully placed it in the sink, not allowing him the object of diversion. After doing so, she turned to him with ferocity. Her chin raised high as she spoke, “Please, tell me what’s going on with you.” 

He froze for a second, but his shoulders quickly deflated in defeat. He knew he couldn’t keep this from her any longer. Newt walked over to Tina hastily. He turned his head away so he couldn’t meet her eyes that were too entrancing. Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket and held out the letter towards her.

“I got a letter while you were at the Ministry,” he muttered, his voice becoming meek.

Tina swayed on her feet, trying to peer at the letter in question that was still in his hands. Newt wanted to hold onto this moment where she was relaxed, calm, where her world and his wasn’t about to be tipped on its axis.

“Oh, who from?” she mused nonchalantly.

He squeezed his eyes closed, preparing himself for any reaction he could receive as he whispered, “Grindelwald.”

She stiffened, her body in full alert. “What?”

He held it out for her, waving it slightly in his hand to motion her to take it. “Here, read it. It’s addressed to both of us. Grindelwald must know we’re—that we’re together and sent it here.”

She grabbed the letter out of her hands, rigidly holding it and scanning over its contents quickly. Newt watched as her hands raised to her lips in disbelief, ogling the letter.

After reading his note, she snatched her wand from where it was sitting on the table. She pointed it towards the letter and was ready to enact a spell before Newt leaped over to where she was standing to push her wand down.

“I already tried every tracking spell I could think of. There’s no clue as to how it got here and where it came from,” he said.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She glanced at him for a brief second and put her wand in her pocket as she did so, believing wholeheartedly in Newt’s skills of tracking. She soon began to pace around his place like he had done before she had arrived. The fancy shoes she wore to work were practically scuffing the floor.

“He wants us both to go and speak with him. For the first time in a year, we know where he is and when he’ll be there!” Tina exclaimed, rereading the letter and not taking her eyes away from the parchment as she walked back and forth from the table to the wall.

Newt put his hands in his pockets, biting his bottom lip. “I know.”

She stopped. Tina’s head spun and looked at him with shock. The clacking of her shoes echoed in his ears as she walked towards him, planting herself like a barrier that couldn’t be shaken. She patiently waited until he met her eyes. As soon as he did, she took a deep breath and beheld him with bewilderment.

“Newt, why didn’t you call me the minute this arrived?” she enquired, her voice trying to remain calm but sounding a bit strained as she spoke.

He exhaled, knowing there was no good answer to her question. “I—I didn’t know if I should tell you.”

Her eyes widened, not seeming to process his words.

“What, why not? This could be our chance of capturing him. Or maybe it’s Queenie reaching out! Maybe she wants to meet us and leak information to the Ministry. We have to go!” She was practically bouncing on her feet now, looking ready to head right into action.

“It may be a trap. I thought not telling you could be a better outcome then what responding to him would entail,” Newt tried to explain, his words blending together as he spoke.

Despite is muddled speech, Tina was able to understand him. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “It probably is a trap, but it gives us an opportunity, and we haven’t had one in a long time. How could you even think about hiding this from me?”

She now seemed more hurt than angry, her eyes beginning to glisten. Newt felt something inside him break a little inside for causing her pain. He didn’t want to explain anymore if it would make the situation worse. So instead, he shrugged.

“Does it matter? I’ve told you now,” he tried to deflect.

She tilted her head and huffed. “It does matter because you actually considered hiding this from me, which I can’t even understand. Why would you try and keep the letter from me?”

He felt overwhelmed, his emotions boiling and rising to the top.

“Because it’s dangerous and reckless, Tina! I knew you’d want to go charging in head towards the most dangerous wizard out there if I told you,” he said, feeling the tension of the situation was tearing at every inch of his body.

She didn’t buy it, shaking her head in defiance of his reasoning. “We’ve both done reckless things before Newt, neither of us has been one to step down when it comes to him.”

Tina was right, and Newt couldn’t refute it. Knowing this, he couldn’t bear to hold her glare. He ducked his head down, focusing on the floor.

As he did this, Tina became pale, a realization dawning on her face. She stepped away from him in distress. “Wait, you were thinking of going on your own, weren’t you?”

He sighed, rubbing his hands on his forehead that was beginning to feel like it had been beaten with heavy rocks. “I don’t know.”

She stepped closer to him. The anger she had felt and the hurt she previously displayed being replaced with something else. She grabbed his hand, using her thumb to draw circles in his palms smoothly.

“Newt, I need the truth,” she spoke resolutely.

He held the hand tightly, meeting her stare and hoping they reflected everything he felt. “That is the truth, Tina. I didn’t know what I was going to do. Maybe I would have gone, or maybe I’d have stayed here with you.”

She looked at him confounded, but her hold on his hands didn’t loosen.

“We’ve fought side by side against him since we met, why would we not do this together again?” she asked, referencing their past encounters with the most wanted wizard.

He looked as if he was pleading for her to understand, so he didn’t have to say it. “It’s different now.”

“Why?” she prodded.

His mind was racing. Newt felt like it was getting harder to breathe, like all the air was being sucked out of the room. “Because—.”

“Because of what?”

“I can’t lose you!” he suddenly said, his voice high and fractured with emotion.

Tina’s motions stilled, her hands becoming a little limp in his. He assumed that wasn’t what she was expecting him to say. Her eyes were wide and looked full to the brim with something he couldn’t quite place. He took a breath, knowing that she was waiting for him to gather his thoughts and continue. His shoulders sagged. Newt shuffled closer and was silent as he collected the right words to make sure his feelings were clear.

“We’ve been able to be with each other, after everything. In these months of no news, there’s been peace even though he has been lurking in the shadows. It’s given us the opportunity to grow closer,” he said, affection intensifying his voice. “We’re finally together and are on the same terms and same continent for once in our relationship.”

Tina gazed at him lovingly, pulling their hands that were interwoven up to her chest and stepped closer to him. "Newt…”

“Taking a chance by accepting his request means we risk it all. It means I risk losing you. And I couldn’t handle that—Tina, I just couldn’t,” he stuttered, feeling his eyes begin to water.

She withdrew one of her hands, wiping away a tear that fell on the corner of his right eye. She left her hand there, cradling his cheek in her palm and making sure he was looking at her directly when she spoke, “You’re not going to lose me.”

He grimaced, shaking his head a little. “You can’t promise that.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line, determination etching her features. “Yes, I can. We’ll make a plan, we’ll defeat him, and we’ll both come back and move on with our lives.”

Newt wanted to believe her, that they had a future after facing the terror Grindelwald had in store. But after what happened to Leta, Queenie, and so many others, he didn’t know if anyone was safe from his reach.

“How can you know for sure?” he asked, desperate to feel whatever resolve she had.

She smiled, letting go of his hands and taking a step back. Newt was confused as she reached for her golden locket and withdrew it from her neck. She looked down at it, seeming to debate with herself before holding it out to him. “Here, look in my locket. I added an image beside my family photo.”

Newt knew her showing her the contents of her necklace to anyone was difficult. She always kept it close to her, her past and vulnerabilities clutched tightly to her chest. Her letting Newt look at it was a great sign of trust that made any words of gratitude get caught in his throat. He sheepishly took it from her, slowly opening the latch of the simple gold locket to peer inside.

On the left, was a picture that very much resembled the memory Tina had of her parents that he saw in MACUSA. He couldn’t help himself but grin at young Tina who was surrounded by the most important people in her life as a child. After watching the magically in motion picture for a few seconds, Newt then looked over to the right, and his jaw fell open.

It was a picture of him.

It was a day two months ago that he remembered quite well, even though he had no memory of a photo getting taken. But there it was, inside Tina’s locket. Newt was sitting at his writing desk. He had to answer some query letters about his book, and the possibility of it being a required text at Hogwarts. Tina had just arrived back from a case in Germany. When he told her about the daunting work he had ahead of him, she promised she would keep him company and even occupy his creatures as he wrote.

Newt wasn’t looking at the camera. Instead, he was smiling as he held Picket in his hands who had caused him to be distracted from his work. His eyes were gleaming with adoration, and a small smile was hinting his lips.

Newt gawked at it in wonder, not knowing what to say. “Tina, it’s—.”

“I took it when you weren’t looking,” she couldn’t restrain herself from saying as she walked towards him. She retrieved her necklace from his palm and gazed at it fondly. “You looked so happy, the camera was there, and I knew once I took it that it belonged in here.” 

He turned his face towards her, feeling his cheeks begin to heat. “Tina, I don’t—I can’t tell you what it means that you have that...” he said, his voice drifting as he gaped at her in awe.

“I’m sure because I believe that he can’t win,” she continued, putting the necklace back in its place around her neck with resolve. “I believe we’ll get Queenie back. I believe this war will end. And most of all, I believe in you and me. That is one thing I’m sure about.”

Newt blinked at her in complete astonishment. She radiated such confidence and poured out more affection then he knew how to comprehend, making him feel full of courage.

“I love you,” he stated, making sure his words were clear and irrefutable.

She beamed at him and leaned over, so her mouth just hovered near his.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

Tina closed the distance between them and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, one that sealed their future. When they parted, she looked at him more firmly, reaching for her wand that she had put into her pocket.

“That’s why we have to do this. Together,” she said, emphasizing the last word.

He nodded, knowing that this was something they had to do.

“Together,” he agreed.

She seemed satisfied, walking with purpose over to the coat rack. She put it on and secured the sash around her waist. Tina after doing this scanned the flat until her eyes landed on his suitcase that was sitting under one of his chairs. She walked over and grabbed it and then handed it to Newt.

“Alright, let’s start packing the case.”


End file.
